Best Prank Ever
by SapphireAlley
Summary: It was amusing how everyone believed how Elsa had 'magical powers.'
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost first saw Elsa when she was just a baby, cradled by her mother. The castle was quiet, the only sound heard was the faint humming of the queen as she rocked her child in her arms. Jack frowned in boredom, watching the queen lie her child onto the bed. He hovered towards the child once the queen had her back turned, and he smirked mischievously. Gently, he tapped the baby's blankets with his staff, and ice formed, freezing a small part of the fabric. The baby cried, and the queen was alarmed. Jack clutched his stomach as he laughed at the queen, who was scared out of her mind, screaming for the guards to call the king. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to play along.

The queen rattled out incoherent words and the king examined the blanket. "Sorcery," he muttered, and Jack doubled up in laughter. They tested to see if Elsa would do it again, holding out the blanket again. This time, Jack froze the entire thing. The gasps of shock made him laugh even more. He looked at their faces, pointed and laughed at them. And since he really had nothing else better to do, he continued to play with them, following the girl Elsa around as she grew. And everyone believed that she really had some sort magical powers.

When Anna was born, Jack decided not to 'give' her magical powers, since two seemed like a handful. It looked like the king and queen thought the same, when they sighed in relief.

* * *

If the siblings could only see him, Jack would've scolded them for staying up late. They'd probably tell him that he was no fun (Anna would, he was sure), and in the end, he'd join their games. How much fun it would have been.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna cheered.

"Sure thing." Jack said, and he did.

He made the entire ballroom snow. He built a snowman. He made a snow slide. Anna's and Elsa's laughter were like music to his ears, and he figured he wasn't doing it for his own amusement anymore. His mind filled with excitement. Maybe if this keeps up, Elsa will be able to feel his presence. Then she'd see him, right? Right? Elsa would tell everyone about him, and in no time, he'll make it snow in the ballroom not only for Elsa and Anna, but for everyone else too! Imagine all the fun, all the laughter, all the things he could do with the snow! Imagine all the ice carvings dedicated to him!

"Anna, slow down!"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, his dreamy expression replaced by pure panic. He built a snow tower for Anna step on, but he couldn't rest, because Anna jumped out of it again. He created another one, and she jumped the second she landed on it. He was so, so slow and he couldn't catch up. By accident, he shot something similar to snow at Anna, and she fell, unconscious. He and Elsa gasped, the girl running towards her younger sister, kneeling down, hugging her sister close to her. Jack remained rooted on his spot. The voices of the king, the queen, and Elsa echoed throughout the ballroom and his head. If he hadn't been so careless, if he hadn't been so distracted, if he had been fast enough... Anna would be fine.

The king brought them to the trolls for help, and thankfully, they knew what to do. Jack sighed in relief, and also amazed at how knowledgeable the trolls were. It was funny as well, since they actually believed that Elsa did have powers.

"I did that." He said to the elder troll, who just turned his back at him. He wondered why people could see trolls and not him.

* * *

Elsa's powers were to be kept a secret. Jack felt bad for her, but it was for the best, and taking risks was not an option. But he also felt oddly worse if he stopped the 'joke', so he continued. He felt even worse whenever Anna knocked at her sister's door, only to be coldly pushed away. Jack wanted to stop, he really did, but a part of him felt committed to let it play out. And he did.

When Elsa's and Anna's parents' ship sank, Jack sat on Elsa's bed, watching Elsa hug her knees to her chest, trying to stifle her sobs. "I wonder if what happened to my parents."  
He felt sad and angry at the same time. He scoffed at her.  
"You think this is painful? Well imagine waking up in a lake with no memories. Imagine having no family, no friends. Imagine being invisible to the world. Imagine being alone for so many years." He gritted. Elsa sobbed, rubbing the ball of her palm against her cheek, wiping her tears.

"I've been alone since forever. And I've never cried." Jack glared angrily. "**Look** at me when I'm talking to you." Elsa sobbed. "Why won't you**talk** to me?" She sobbed, louder. "**Look** at me, Elsa." She buried her face in her hands. "Look at me and **tell** me who's more miserable." She let out a silent scream, breaking into a series of sobs. "Why won't you see me, Elsa? I'm **right. here.**"

Elsa brought her hands to her ears, covering them, shaking her head. Jack's eyes narrowed even more, his face flushed in anger. He leaned to shout to her ear, "Look at me! Tell me which is more painful!" Elsa continued sobbing. Her fingers curled at her hair, and she pulled at them.

"You don't know how it's like to be alone." Jack whispered lowly. "So I'm giving you a taste of what it's like."

He stood up, gripping his staff to the point of trembling hands. He raised it, and hit the floor. Ice formed, sharp and angry. Elsa gasped, pressing her back further into the door. "And after this, you tell me," he swung at the wall, "what the meaning of true pain is." Sharp icicles formed, and the entire wall froze.  
Elsa panicked, her breathing rapid, eyes wide as saucers.

The entire room was frozen in ice, and Jack stood in the middle, glaring at the young woman sitting helplessly on the floor.  
Anger burned inside of him once again, and oh did he want to hit her so much. His breath quickened, and he aimed for Elsa-

And just when he was a few seconds away from freezing her head off, he stopped. He took in a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled at them lightly. He blinked rapidly, eyebrows furrowed, mouth curled down. He turned to Elsa. "Why can't anyone see me? Why can't you see me?"

"Why can't this just stop?" Elsa asked herself in a whisper, voice cracking. She buried her face in her hands again.

Jack's hands balled into fists. "Yeah?" He laughed humorlessly. "Well I did everything for you to notice me, Els. Everything!"

"Why can't this monstrosity just stop?" She asked.

"This is a cry for attention, Elsa!" He gestured wildly at the frozen walls, the icicles. "Look at me!"

"I don't want this..."

"I don't want this either!"

Jack groaned and pulled at his hair. "Please, Elsa! Why can't you see me? Why can't I be seen?" He fell to his knees. "Just look at me," he begged. "I want to be seen. I don't want to be alone anymore." He stared at her, eyes shining with desperation.

Elsa wiped her tears. "I don't want to be alone. I want to see Anna again. I want to see my parents again."

"What do you think I feel?"

"I don't want to be alone..."

"I'm right here, Elsa." Jack whispered gently, face softening. "I'm right here." He inched towards her. "Just- please." He begged. "Please, look at me, Elsa."

Elsa cast her eyes upwards, blinking slowly.

She saw no one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was impressive how Elsa had matured and toughened the past three years. She stood tall and straight, a demeanor fitted for her, as she was going to be crowned queen of Arandelle. She held her chin high as she walked gracefully along the corridors. But Jack, Jack saw the trembling of her hands, even as she clasped them to conceal it. Her eyes constantly shot everyone she passed by a glance, as if checking if someone had noticed them, and no one did. She was doing well, for someone who had been locked in her room for most of her life.

* * *

Jack had nothing against crowds, because he loved them, but sometimes they can be very annoying too. The church was filled with people, and it was obvious the temperature was dropping every time a new family arrives. But it had been so long since Arandelle opened up to its people, so they sucked it up and tried to be patient. The chattering of the women, the loud laughter of the men, and the whining and crying of the children joined altogether. Jack was bored and irritated, only a few seconds away from burying the church in hundreds of feet of snow. But he wanted to watch the coronation, see how Elsa handles everything, and how will the sisters catch up with each other.

The noises faded when the bells rang, and was it a nice sound. Everyone whipped heads at the siblings when they arrived. Jack heard praises, "They're very pretty." and gossips, "Someone told me something happened to them many years ago." He didn't listen to them much, though, and tried to pay attention to the ceremony. There were different kinds of people in this world, and if you can't bear them, ignore them.

He stood beside the priest, eyeing the man Anna was waving at. Obviously a prince, and he looked nice too. And he should be nice, otherwise Jack would teach him how, in the most painful way possible, as long as he get the man to say please.

When he looked back at Elsa, she was hesitantly removing her gloves. Her hands shook as she reached for the scepter and the globus cruciger. She turned to the crowd, holding her breath like it was the only way to hold back her powers. Let her have a quick feel of control, Jack thought. He counted, one, two, three. And he walked passed her, fingertips lightly touching the two items. Elsa gasped and returned the items, hastily putting her gloves on, turning back to the crowd that praised her.

At the farthest seats, one child wondered why the church gate suddenly opened by itself.

* * *

Many years had passed since Jack last witnessed a dance number. The last time he watched one was when he was hanging around in a really far island from where he was now. It was just a small tribal dance, so they didn't have the fancy stuff. The amazement and the curiosity in their faces were priceless when he made it snow there; it was a tropical country, so they hadn't expected that at all. The same look was written on Anna's and Elsa's faces when he looked at them, and he remembered the times they used to experiment with Elsa's powers.  
Seeing them talk and laugh together again was great, and Jack found himself smiling as well.

"I want us to be like this again." Anna said. A part of Jack agreed, but there was another that didn't.

"Me too- but, it can't be."

"Why?"

"It just can't."

Jack's eyes followed Anna as she leave.

Elsa turned her back away, to hide her pained expression. Again, Jack was impressed at how she managed to regain composure so quickly. She was nice to the people who approached her, and she knew what to say and what to do, despite having no practice of socializing with strangers. She was queen now, and people were either family or enemy. Acting like a lost teenager would bring her nowhere, especially now that she had an entire village to look after, and her powers as well. But she knew, sooner or later, her powers would be revealed, and it would either be her greatest dream or worst nightmare. She would deal with it the best that she can, and she would try her best to cope with the changes that will follow.

She would also have to explain herself, especially to her sister, whom she missed out on for so many years. But she knew Anna, and Anna was understanding and would hear her out. She definitely will.

Speaking of which, Anna had returned, arm linked with a man's, both of them laughing. They stopped in front of Elsa, greeting her with a bow.

Jack stood beside Elsa, both of them confused, brows furrowed as they patiently waited for what the two had come to say.

"This is, Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." Anna gestured to the man beside her, who bowed politely. "And,"

"We would like," they giggled, "to ask for your blessing for," they said in unison, " our wedding!"

Elsa's and Jack's eyes widened in surprise, and partly of confusion.

"This has got to be a joke." Jack said, forcing a laugh.

And no, no it wasn't. They were dead serious, and he could see it in Anna's face, and the way she clung to the prince's arm like she wouldn't want them to separate. Elsa wasn't having it, though.

"Anna, you can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said.

The younger of the siblings glared, arms hugging tighter. "You can if it's true love."

"What do you know about true love?" The older asked.

Jack, even though he didn't mean to, laughed at that.

Anna was taken aback. Elsa held her chin high.

"More than you, all you know is shutting everyone out!"

There was a shift in the queen's demeanor for a few seconds, before she straightened up again. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no."

Elsa walked away, rubbing her arms as she tried to calm her stricken self. Her breath became rapid and so did the beating of her heart, and Anna wasn't helping at all. Her sister followed her, despite her obvious need to be alone. A gasp escaped her lips as hands gripped hers. The queen slipped her hand away from her sister's and also unintentionally her glove, which remained clutched by the brunette.

"Give me my glove back!" She ordered, but the thin hands of the brunette gripped tighter as she let out her feelings and questions.

Elsa frantically looked around, meeting the gazes of the nosy and the concerned, before walking away again. Just a little more, she thought as she walked towards the exit with long strides, desperate to leave. Jack followed, Anna continued voicing her thoughts, Hans and the rest of the people in the room just watched.

"What are you so afraid of?!"

The queen's bare hand balled into a fist, the other gripping the opposite sleeve. Her lips pursed and curved downwards, her eyes shut tightly. She let out a shaky breath, before she turned around, "Enough!" Sharp icicles formed from the floor, eliciting gasps from everyone. Elsa backed away, feeling a cold gust of wind pass before her back met the door, and left. Jack stood for a moment, one hand still raised forward, the other clutching his cheek, as if he felt himself disappear from the moment Elsa had gone through him. He gave the room one last look before he followed the queen.

* * *

The number of people outside wasn't the reason Elsa found it difficult to breathe, but the sounds of their cheers. Their happiness gave weight to her heart, and she felt worse than she already have. She slipped and dodged everyone, and it pained her more to look at the children. She pitied them, to have been born in such a dangerous place. The villagers closed around her, and her only way of escape was blocked.

"Show time." said Jack to himself, and he froze the fountain solid the minute Elsa had touched it.

"Stop her!" The Duke of Weselton shouted, pointing angrily at the newly appointed queen.

"Please, just stay away," Elsa pleaded, holding her hands in front of her. "Just stay away-"

Jack swung his staff, similar to golfing, and ice shot towards the Duke and his men. It blew up around them, freezing a large portion of the entrance gates. The Duke shakily sat up, weak and damaged, but he still managed to scream, "MONSTER! MONSTER!" The villagers stepped away, alarmed and afraid, just like Elsa.

She ran away, Anna and Hans on her heels. Jack flew above them, ready to move.

"Elsa! Elsa!" The brunette called, but her sister kept running and running. Had Elsa explained her story, Anna wouldn't have hurt her feelings. Nothing would've happened, and no one would've been hurt. Why did she even hide her powers from everyone? Why didn't Anna know about this?

The brunette didn't stop wondering, not even when Elsa froze the ocean as she escaped.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to make it snow during the summer, because Jack had done it before, way too many times already. Making a castle was an entire different story, especially since Elsa was an entirely different person from him, and being different, she had her own preferences. He wasn't an ace at architecture, but he felt like he did great. It was difficult, especially since Elsa was moving way too fast and he hastened on almost everything while trying to make it as perfect as possible, working on even at the slightest of details. He also couldn't read Elsa's mind to know what design or whatever was she thinking about, but thankfully, he managed to live up to her thoughts. The dress was very awkward to make, and for once, Jack was thankful he was invisible, otherwise Elsa would've seen how flushed he looked. He didn't know what to do at first, but since Elsa wanted a cape, he thought fast and worked on it. He just looked around and, snow flakes!

When the work was done, Jack collapsed on the floor, more exhausted than he had ever been in his life, but satisfied at his work. He was relieved that her Highness didn't want an army of snowmen (there was that little snowman, but that didn't count as an army and it was also too small).

* * *

"Elsa? It's me, Anna." Elsa visibly tensed, but she went to face her sister anyway. Well, if she wasn't gonna shoo her away, she won't leave. When they finally saw each other again, Anna stared in awe. "Wow, Elsa. You look...different. But in a good way! A good different!" She said. "And, this place, it's amazing!"

"I did that! I'm amazing!" Jack exclaimed, his voice echoing, but remained unheard.

"I never really knew what I was capable of." Elsa replied, to her sister, of course. Jack snorted.

When the younger sibling started to apologize and step on the stairs, though, Elsa became tensed again.

"No, it's alright! You don't have to apologize." She said. "You should probably go. Arandelle needs you."

"Arandelle needs you too." Anna shot back.

"No, I belong here...alone."

Jack's eyes narrowed, and he walked towards Elsa. "What do you call me, then?" He knew he wasn't supposed to expect an answer, but sometimes... Sometimes he liked to pretend. He liked to pretend that he actually talked to people, like he was actually part of the conversation. What's wrong with a little pretending anyway?

He switched his focus to Anna, who now had a snowman by her side. Said its name was Olaf, and...he was the same snowman Jack built just the night before.

"You're alive?" Jack asked, flying down the stairs to examine it.

"I guess so." Olaf answered. And Jack remembered how much he loved pretending.

He waved his hand in front of Olaf's face, just to see- just to check if it really answered him. He knew he wasn't supposed to expect to be seen, but he couldn't help it. The snowman looked at him, and he smiled at it.

"Hi Olaf." He said. "I'm your creator."

His smile was short-lived. He waved his hand on its face again and the snowman didn't react. Jack stepped aside, and he followed Olaf's eyes. The snowman was looking at Elsa.  
Anna went through him, walking up the stairs, chasing her older sister. The two went up another flight of stairs, out of sight. Jack turned back to Olaf, who was looking at the same thing he was a second ago. His eyes widened when the snowman returned his gaze. Olaf blinked, and Jack stepped aside again to just- check. And like earlier, the snowman wasn't actually looking at him.

He flew up to where the sisters went, where he was greeted by Anna's attempts at convincing her sister to go back home. Apparently Elsa didn't know that he made it snow everywhere, now she thought she was even more dangerous than she thought.  
With the help of the Wind (why the Wind helped him with this was unknown to him), he made an indoor blizzard, winds circling Elsa. He always managed to match with the woman's emotions that he impressed himself.

"We will face this thing together!" Anna exclaimed, still sounding optimistic despite the harsh blizzard that was starting to get worse.

"No, I **can't**!" Elsa screamed.

The blizzard stopped, and with one wave of the hand, Jack shot an icicle towards Anna. The brunette's eyes widened, before the icicle finally hit her in the chest. Elsa managed to turn around, meeting the pained look her sister gave her, before collapsing on the floor. A collective gasp was heard and an unfamiliar man ran into view. He knelt beside Anna, fear painted on his features. He turned to Elsa.

"You," he breathed, "you did this."

Jack's eyes were dark. The temperature dramatically dropped, and the man began feeling cold, despite being used to said temperatures.

"I- I believed her. I believed Anna." He said, wrapping his arms around Anna, who's warmth was beginning to slip away, just like her life. "I believed her when she told me you aren't the monster they claimed you are."

"N-no, I didn't-"

"Just who are you?!" He shouted. "You're not her sister, that's for sure. Because Anna told me that her sister won't hurt her."

"I think it's time for them to leave." Jack muttered.

Elsa kept repeating her explanations, making wild gestures with her hands. Jack thanked her for that, so that whenever he did things like this-he waved his hands and shot frost onto the floor, and a large snowman built itself on the same spot-and pass it up as Elsa's accident or fault without it looking like it came out of nowhere. The snowman picked the trespassers up, and began to walk away. Anna's companion looked like he wasn't going to give up easily, though.

"Anna believed in you!" He shouted. "AND YOU LET HER DOWN!"

Elsa walked towards the terrace, though not letting herself be seen, hiding behind the wall. Anna's body was carelessly thrown outside, lying on a heap of snow, blood still oozing out of her. Her eyes were wide open, still with the same fear-stricken emotion. Elsa couldn't help but cry, clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to come out.

Anna's companion still hadn't given up, even though obviously defenseless against the towering snowman. Olaf was trying to fight it, too, but ended up being stepped on, life squished out of him. The companion had a reindeer beside him, and the both of them tried to fight off the giant snowman.

Elsa gasped, and started to cry uncontrollably, backing away from the terrace. In her haste, she stepped and slipped on her cape, falling to the floor. Jack narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head.

Pathetic.

He walked over to the terrace, looking over the giant snowman. Anna's companion lied flat on the snow, helplessly, motionlessly, as the giant snowman pounded its solid ice fists at him. The sound of ice meeting flesh was so sickening, but somehow it sounded so pleasant. The snowman held the man by his legs on one hand, and the other held his torso. Its fingers curled tightly and painfully around the man, as if pounding its fists at him still wasn't enough to pulverize his bones. The snowman let out a cruel laugh, raising him over its head, before tearing the man's body in two. Blood and internals organs rained upon the snowman. Once it was satisfied with itself, it threw the corpse carelessly.

The companion's reindeer watched its master fall of the cliff with wide, teary eyes. It turned to the snowman, eyes now narrowed into slits. It charged, only to be caught by a large ice hand, effortlessly thrown off the same cliff, meeting the same fate as its master.

Jack turned away once he heard the crack of the animal's bones, and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack? Jack?" Called a distant, familiar yet unfamiliar voice. His eyes tightened as he curled into a ball. "Jack!" He rolled onto his side, groaning.

"Jack?"

"What?" He called in a weak voice. His pale, thin fingers gripped his own sleeves, shakily. "Who… who are—"

**"JACK!" **A roar erupted, far from his dreams, less humane than the first voice who spoke. Jack jolted up, eyes wide, chest heaving, sleep forgotten. He scrambled to grab his staff, and took off to the terrace. A group of men where outside, with spears and swords and crossbows, on the way to the gates. His snow monster—his masterpiece—had its left leg sliced off, by that Prince Hans. It began to lose balance towards the cliff, roaring at said prince. It raised its hand and clawed at him. The railings were broken and Hans was hit, but only the ice fell along with the snow monster.

Jack cursed under his breath, glaring at the prince as he was helped up. But he decided he'd let them be. Let Elsa deal with them. The growing smirk was wiped off his face, when he realized he had left his queen alone. He cursed, once again, and flew up the stairs.

* * *

"No, please." Elsa begged, but the man was already aiming at her. He fired his crossbow, and she shielded her arms in front of her. A thin wall of clear ice shot up, catching the arrow, which was just inches away from her face. Jack shook his head, hovering just by the entryway. "Your aim is really good," he said, grinning casually.

The men—were they the guys from Weselton?—rounded to get another clear shot. He flew over Elsa, effortlessly swinging his staff as the queen made weak lines of defense and a clear sign of leave me alone. Now the two enemies were at either sides, weapons ready, fingers already at the triggers.

Elsa turned to the man at her left, shooting him a barrier to keep him trapped in to, but Jack had other plans. Clear, sharp icicles shot out from the ground, trapping the man against the wall—"That was your intention too, right? I just spiced it up a little."—as a thinner icicle inched to the man's throat. The apology that was in the queen's tongue died down, because really, she had a lot of things to apologize about, but she wasn't gonna start on the man who was trying to kill her. She turned to the other man, who was more than ready to press the trigger.

"I'll take care of that." Jack said, and shot frost at the man's weapon, which fell from his hands. Jack flicked his wrist and blocked the man's exits, two walls of clear, solid ice at his sides. A last one he made in front of the enemy, and he pushed it forward with the help of the Wind, pushing and pushing even as the door behind him began to crack, even as it shattered to the ground.

Hans arrived, but stopped short once he caught sight of what was happening.  
"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Jack glared at him. "Shut up." With a last, strong push, the wall and the man behind it fell, a scream echoing along. The icicle went through the other man's throat, driving across flesh and a thick skull, the bloodied point sticking out the top of the man's head. Elsa stared at him, eyes wide in fear of what she was capable of doing. She stared at the blank, unfocused, lifeless eyes, down to the throat that gushed out blood. She watched the dark red liquid trickle down the icicle. She took a step back, looking at Hans, who looked back in the same terrified expression. She looked at her shaking hands, then lifted her gaze back to the prince.

"We can help you." Hans said, stepping forward, slowly, cautiously. "If you'd come with us, we can help you sort this out."

"No, don't- Stay away!" Elsa shouted. "Please, just- Just leave me alone. You'll only make this a lot worse!" She pointed at the man with the bloody throat, "Have you seen what I've done to them?"

The prince side-glanced outside. It was snowing, hard. He took a step forward. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Just leave me alone!" The queen shouted, more forceful this time, with a wave of her hands. Jack swung his staff upwards, and icicles shot up from the floor, threatening harm to the prince and his men. The snow storm worsened and the wind blew the doors and windows open.

"Queen Elsa, we're just trying to help." Hans shouted over the loudness of the harsh winds and storm. "Think of Arandelle," the wind was like a whip against his skin, and he shielded an arm to protect himself. "Think of Anna."  
Jack smirked at that. "Yes, think of Anna." He hovered closer, whispering into her ear, "Think of your own sister, whom you mercilessly killed. Think of your own sister, whose body you let get thrown in the snow."

Elsa's eyes widened, and tears fell from her eyes. The floor beneath Han's feet began to crack, then spread to the walls. She let out a strangled cry, hands balling into fists. There was a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning, dark clouds circling above the castle.

The doors slammed back and forth against the walls, hinges loose and damaged. Elsa fell to the floor, suddenly finding her legs to weak to let her stand. Jack bent down on one knee, teeth clenched. He gritted out, "You killed Anna."

The cracks on the floor became difficult to ignore once half of the castle shook, and the trespassers became more than alarmed.

"Queen Elsa," Hans shouted. "You have to stop this!"

But his voice was drowned out by the winds, the storm, thunder, and the overwhelming sadness Elsa was in. She slammed her fists onto the floor, and more cracks appeared. She stayed on the same position, crying away her grief and self-loathing.

Jack stood up, straightening himself. He faced Hans, whose expression was a mix of anger and fear. He walked towards where the cracks were deep, and gripped his staff tightly, one hand on the middle while the other was on top. "It was fun playing with you." He said, raised the staff, and brought it back down, its end hitting the floor.

The prince's eyes widened as he looked down at his feet, where he saw the cracks had multiplied. He turned around and made a run for it, hearing the snap of the ice following him. When he glanced back, he saw Elsa, sitting on the floor, staring at him with a blank expression.

The floor shook and collapsed, bringing half of the castle down with it.


	4. Chapter 4

With half of the castle gone, Elsa couldn't help but feel bare. She would've fixed it right then and there, but she was overcame by fatigue. She got up from her comfortable sitting position and lazily walked to the corner of the room.

Jack watched her, an eyebrow raised. Why would someone feel so exhausted when he was the one who did all the work? He shook his head, walked towards the exit, and disappeared with a glance to the queen.

* * *

To be honest, Jack only made it snow as a pretend effect of Elsa's emotions. He didn't mean to literally bury Arandelle in snow. He didn't even know it was that harsh. He didn't even know it was that harsh. Well, it wasn't that he cared anyway. As long as it gets interesting reactions from Elsa, then it was good.

Only the top of the castle was visible, the rest hidden under the snow. Jack decided to check for survivors, and kicked the window open. It was quiet and dark inside. He flew across corridors, peeking at each door. So far there wasn't a single survivor. All he saw were frostbitten corpses all huddled together and covered in thick blankets for warmth. All of the fireplaces that he had seen were stuffed with snow.

He went a floor lower, checking every door again. He pushed a large door open, and slipped inside the room. It was large, with a long mahogany table with tall candles and candleholders and cushioned chairs. There were several bodies in there, some lying down, some sitting on the chairs. The furniture were disheveled, as if someone had ran in there and shakily went to search for something to warm himself with. He could imagine that. He walked further inside, staring at the man who was leaning against the fireplace, lumber, a box of matches and its contents scattered on his feet. Jack could imagine the man scrambling to start a fire, when snow began falling from the fireplace, crushing his hopes on surviving.

He slipped out of the room, and entered the other large door. It was the ballroom, and of all the other rooms, this had the most occupants in it. They weren't maid or butlers, but they were the villagers who probably wanted to seek warmth in the royal home. Just like the others, they were all huddled together, covered in blankets. Jack looked around, studying the corpses' faces, looking for different face expressions. He saw small children clinging to their parents. He saw old people being clung to by their children and grandchildren. He stopped in front of a young boy, who sat in the corner of the room, hugging his legs close to his chest, with an absence of a blanket and companions. His eyes were wide open, staring ahead, staring right into Jack. Wide, innocent, blank eyes staring right at him.

Wide, innocent, blank, and dead.

He flew away, slamming the door behind him. His mere presence left frost everywhere. By the time he had dashed out of the open window, the entire inside of the castle was covered in frost.  
He turned and stared at the window. His hands and knees shook. He slowly stepped back, eyes never leaving the opening.

**"Jack!"**

He flinched when someone walk through him, and it surprised him so much that he fell backwards onto the ground. He was almost in panic when he realized that it was just Elsa. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, and he lied on his back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Elsa contemplated whether she should enter the castle or not. But she was a coward, and she feared she would see more of what she didn't want to see. So she stepped away from the open window, and ran back to her own castle.

* * *

The castle was repaired, though a bit asymmetrical, it seemed fine enough. Elsa didn't mind, since she didn't really put much effort into it anyway (not like she was the one who did it), and also, as long as the bareness was no longer felt, she was good. Well, not really. She had been feeling so depressed lately (it was normal. Who would expect a young woman to laugh when everyone she knew and loved died by her own hands?), and almost every night, she would have nightmares about everything happening all over again. Sometimes she would hear Anna's voice at the other room. She would chase it out of hope and desperation and probably even craze, only to see an empty room. Sometimes she would hear children's laughter along with multiple sets of feet running around, and sometimes she would feel someone walking past her. Sometimes she would feel another person's presence, sometimes even see a glimpse of shadows. But they were all in her head.

And she was alone.

She wished to at least have company while going through this. And her mind began playing with her, making her hear, feel, or see another person. She was giving herself false hope. She hated and loved it at the same time. She hated chasing voices only to see an empty room. But oh, did she love pretending. She loved to pretend that she didn't know of this 'false hope'. She loved to pretend that she was completely unaware of the fact that she was creating different sounds in her own mind just to feel like she wasn't alone.

Sometimes, she would feel someone sitting beside her whenever she cried out of depression. Sometimes, out of sheer desperation, she would reach out, expecting to feel real human skin. And most of the time, she ended up falling face-first onto the floor, hugging herself.

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel." Elsa whispered. "Conceal, don't feel."

The first few times she did that, whenever she failed, she slapped herself. It was highly amusing and Jack loved to watch her fail. She stopped doing that by the time she became sixteen. Probably because she realized that it wasn't actually helping, but nonetheless Jack was sad that that habit had to go. This time, though, it was different. She wasn't a small child anymore, and she had matured and seen things (things that were supposed to be seen, things that weren't supposed to be seen). She didn't slap herself this time, but she did pull at her hair, just not always.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Jack fed through her misery. The very few years of childhood was fun, and ever since that accident, he felt committed to ruin the queen's life until it ended. He didn't really know why, but he felt as though causing the queen's despair relieved him of his own.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Sometimes Jack wondered if he was being tricked the same way. Was there also an invisible person who had been following him around, making sure he thought he really had powers when he really didn't? He had tried to communicate with that invisible person ("Hey, if there really is an invisible person following me around, I want you to show me your powers."), numerous times already. There wasn't any response.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Jack stared at her with half-lidded eyes. He never got tired of flying, but somehow he did. He walked to the middle of the room, glancing at the mumbling queen over his shoulder, then shook his head.

"Conceal, don't feel."

She hadn't even notice that a throne was built in the middle of the room. Jack seated himself on it, completely comfortable, despite it being solid ice. He probably had gotten used to it.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Honestly, it was getting a little annoying. Jack yawned, stretching his arms and legs. He brought a hand under his sweatshirt and scratched his stomach. "Shut up." He yawned.

"Conceal, don't feel."

"I'm not even doing anything." He laughed, shortly.

"Conceal, don't feel."

He scratched the back of his head, leaning back. "Shut up." Suddenly, his throne didn't seem comfortable anymore. He leaned forward, palms flat on both armrests. "Shut up." The mumbling of the queen and the clicking of her heels were slowly getting to him. He grew annoyed at the repetition, an eye twitching, eyebrows furrowed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. The repetition stopped, and when he opened his eyes again, Elsa was staring at him. No, the throne. She was staring at the throne. He followed her gaze. No, it wasn't a throne anymore. It was a big block of ice with icicles surrounding it.

He shot frost at the spot where Elsa stepped backwards on, and she gasped, even more horrified at herself now. Jack sat back, despite feeling discomfort on his throne. For some reason, he began to feel drowsy. His eyes drooped, and he was at the brink of sleep. He slowly blinked, and blinked, and blinked. The last thing he saw before he fell asleep was Elsa, walking towards the exit, out of his sight.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack?"

"Jack?"

"Oh shut up!" Jack shouted, shifting into a more comfortable position. "Seriously, this is getting annoying."

"Jack? Jack, where are you?"

He got up from his throne, rubbing the ball of his palm against his eye, stretching his legs and his free arm. He intertwined his fingers and stretched his arms in front of him. He looked around, blinking. "Where the hell is Elsa?" He yawned, and flew out of the room.

"Jack?"

When the queen was nowhere in the castle, he went outside. Where else would she be? Arandelle's castle, of course. There's only two places where the woman could go, and they're both castles, both cold, both lifeless. What a fun map she had.

"Jack?"

The window (the only entrance) was banging against the wall, hinges loose, glass cracked. Jack entered, looking around for signs of the queen. The frost was thicker than last time, and it was much colder now. A few things were moved, a sign that the queen had been there.

He flew past the queen-less rooms, flying down to the lower floors. For some reasons it felt warmer down there. He reached to open the first room there, the kitchen, just in case the queen had a few ideas concerning the sharp knives. His fingers closed around the doorknob, turning it—

"Jack?"

He jumped in surprise, removing his grip on the knob. "Stupid," he mumbled, glaring. He turned the doorknob and pushed it open. The kitchen was empty. Then there was a noise, inside the ballroom. A thud, then a clatter. Jack stared at the large ballroom door, then at the kitchen. He walked towards the large doors. One was closed, the other was slightly opened. He pushed the latter open, and peeked inside.

"Jack?"

There were so many things to point out in the room. First, there was a big fire in the middle of the ballroom. Dead bodies were burning, stomachs ripped open, insides scattered everywhere. Then there was the queen, the oh so lovely queen, with blood and flesh in her mouth, on her dress and in her hands. She knelt in front of the fire, staring at it with wide eyes, chewing her people's flesh.

"Jack? Jack, where are you?"

Jack's head throbbed, and his stomach turned. "Oh God." He clutched his stomach, and stepped away. His back met a table, his free arm swiping across it, hitting a vase. The loud shattering worsened his headache and he threw up on the floor.

He heard footsteps coming close, slowly, and came to a halt. He looked up weakly, his gaze meeting another. Elsa was right there, staring at him, seeing him. Her eyes were wide and innocent unlike the rest of her, and it made her look even more disturbing.

"You," she said. "I know who you are." There was enthusiasm in her voice, and it made him retch again.

"Jack?"

"You're Jack Frost. Oh, I know who you are!" She clapped gleefully, giggling. It would have been great if she wasn't insane. "I know who you are!"

"Jack? Jack, where are you?"

His consciousness was slowly fading, his vision was blurring. He gripped at the table like his life depended on it. "E-Elsa, you-"

"I know who you- You know my name? Oh, this is great!"

Jack's knees buckled, and he fell to the floor, arms slipping off the table. His eyes drooped, blinking slowly, heavily. He heard footsteps. Close, so close. Too close. Cold hands touched him, an echoing voice talking to him. He shivered, and for some reasons, the hands felt colder than he was.

"Jack? Jack, w-"

"Leave me alone." He breathed. He weakly fought Elsa's hands off of him, cold, cold tears slid from his eyes to his chin. "Leave me alone. B-Both of you." He was losing consciousness. No, no, he had to stay awake. He didn't want to wake up with his stomach open and his arms half-bitten.

"Jack?"

He felt sharp teeth dig into his arm, and he felt adrenaline shoot through his veins. He pushed the queen off of him, eyes wide, chest heaving. He looked at his bleeding arm, then back at the crazed queen. "You psycho!" He only received a loud, high-pitched giggle as a response. She grinned at him, baring her teeth, her bloodied teeth with human flesh in-between.

Elsa stood up, striding towards him. He scrambled to get his staff, the queen already at his feet. He swung and icicles shot out from the floor. There was a loud, pained scream. Jack remained on the floor, ears ringing, head throbbing, stomach turning. He stared at the queen, whose eyes stared back at him. He ignored the bright yellow fires behind her, and focused on his first believer. There were tears in her eyes, trickling down to her chin, falling to the clear icicle at her stomach.

"Jack?"

Then she smiled at him, soft and genuine. "I've read all about you," she coughed, "in my mother's books."

"Jack?"

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Being alone for so long," she swallowed, "it makes one do stuff."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

He stared at her, she stared at him. She flashed him a weak smile. It disappeared quickly.  
Jack got up and flew towards the stairs. He stopped, looking back at the queen. The icicles held her up, her feet just a few inches above the floor. The fire from the ballroom was spreading.

"You know, you made my job a lot easier."

Jack's head whipped towards the top steps. "Who are you?" His wide blue eyes met narrow steel gray ones.

"Me?" The man laughed. "Why, I'm your best friend."

"Who are you?" Jack repeated, forcefully this time.

"I am Pitch Black," the man answered, throwing his arms to his sides, and shadows spread around him. He frowned, "the Boogeyman."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the shadows come near him. He looked up at Pitch, who stared back with minimal interest. Jack flew past him, leaving another thick cover of frost. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that the man was still at the top steps, but the shadows were still following him. And they were fast, even faster than the frost he was unconsciously leaving behind. They reached at him, becoming even faster than he was.

"Have you forgotten what I've just told you?" Pitch called out, voice louder than earlier despite being so distant. "I am the Boogeyman. I feed on your fears."

And his only escape, the loose-hinged window with broken glass, was slammed shut. Jack threw himself against it, the shards cutting against his skin. The shadows gripped at his ankles, pulling him back. His heart raced and he desperately tried to crawl away. The grip was painfully tight, growing stronger than ever.

"I think you might need to refresh your memory." Pitch said, suddenly behind him.

Icicles shot out from the walls and the floor, but Pitch was quicker because he had never felt this alive since the Dark Ages. He laughed at the boy's struggles.

"Is this really the same boy who killed everyone in Arandelle?" The Boogeyman roared in laughter.

"Jack? Jack, where are you?"

Jack's eyes shut, and more icicles formed. The Boogeyman laughed and laughed and dodged and dodged. He stopped, holding out his hand, fingers closing into a fist, and pulled at the air. The shadows around Jack's ankles mimicked the action, and pulled Jack inside the castle.

"Jack?"

Jack fell onto the floor, head colliding painfully with the floor. His head spun and his vision blurred, going in and out of focus. He placed his palms flat against the floor, helping himself up. He looked to his right, where his unsteady gaze met Pitch's glare.

And then, there was darkness.


End file.
